1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadband antennas for receiving digital broadcast television signals, and more specifically relates to broadband, low profile, planar antennas for television signal reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many antennas that are suitable for receiving digital television signal transmissions off-air (i.e., broadcast over the air) are often times relatively large and unwieldy and occupy significant space when mounted on a wall in an owner's premises. Another problem with such television antennas is that they do not provide good performance over the entire VHF and UHF television bands.